Bloodless
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas managed to escape the Elf Lord's watchful eyes. Will this end up into a new trouble?


**Bloodless**

By: WhiteGloves

**Ah...This is my first fanfic… Enjoy and please review! (:**

"Don't you dare go near that cliff you inconsiderate man!" a calm yet stricken voice shouted just behind Aragorn as the ranger made his way near the edge of the cliff.

Raising his eyebrows up to heavens he shot a questioned look at the fair being now bouncing his way swiftly beside the man.

"What's that about?" the ranger asked amused.

"Aye, it's nothing," said the Elf rolling his eyes as he tugged Aragorn's sleeves and pull the man down the plane to safety, "I just thought you might have forgotten how attractive you can be to such places."

The man snorted and pulled his arms away facing the elf and crossing his arms up to his chest.

"Ah, might this be you are suggesting that trouble attracts me more than you do, mellon nin?"

"No," explained the elf patiently, "It should be you attracting trouble not the other way around,"

Aragorn gave him a nasty look.

It was yet another peaceful day of hunting trip for the two close friends just outside Imladris. They have been both planning this for weeks after their recent recovery from a very unfortunate trip from Mirkwood. Back then they were both injured enough to taste Lord Elrond's wrath when they appeared at the boulders of Rivendell both shaking in agony. After being tended to the Elf Lord refused to have them out of his sight not until he was distracted by the cursing Glorfindel who had his ears bleeding- courtesy of the twins. Apparently they indeed saw how their youngest brother was restless after two weeks of staying indoors. Poor Glorfindel has taken the blow in the process of the twins' attempt to help their beloved brother.

Aragorn knew his foster father wouldn't like it. He would even like it less if somehow they return from this trip with a bleeding toe nail. Legolas, who was the most insightful of the two, knew the Elf Lord was about to let them go sooner than later even without the twins' 'help'. He didn't like how they were set free but seeing his best friend run like a child chased by a monster, he could do naught but to follow. Vowing not to let anything happen to his friend again, Legolas tries his best to keep his friend from harm. Cliffs especially.

"Don't give me that look Estel," warned the Elf with a fond look at the man, "We both know I am stating facts. If not- let thunder strike me now."

"You are too confident, Master Elf!" said the ranger turning to follow the elf who turned back on their packs.

Just then Legolas' keen hearing knew something was coming and he stopped on his tracks. Aragorn almost ran on him.

"Legolas-?" started the man in question but wasn't able to finish it after the Elf grabbed his sleeves and pulled him up to the nearest tree branch. Estel staggered at the process but caught himself up the branch in time to see his elven friend tense.

"What is around?" he inquired his eyes scanning the area while making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Wargs," mouthed Legolas nodding his head as five to six furry wargs appeared on their sight below. The wargs were sniffing around apparently aware of the presence in the air.

As they come closer to the tree, Aragorn gasped realizing their packs were just below and being a tracker himself, he knew the wargs would soon realize their instincts were right if the packs were to be discovered. Luckily they didn't bring any horses. _Lucky_, the ranger thought dully.

He was caught back on the situation when he realized his friend was making moves to grab their things.

Grabbing the elf's arm he hissed with much alarm, "What are you doing?"

"You know as much as I do how things will turn if those creatures manage to sniff our packs out," said the elf sliding his slender shoulders out of the ranger's hand and reaching for their things trying to be unnoticed.

He managed to hook his and Aragorn's pack and was about to pull up when he heard a small gasp followed by a thud below him. He closed his eyes with patience only he could muster. Hearing the growls of the alerted creatures below him, he sighed and jumped gracefully beside his fallen friend.

"Tell me you didn't sprain your foot, careless edain," he chuckled watching the man get to his feet.

---

Aragorn watched with silent prayer as his friend tried to save their things from the foul creature's nose. He knew both of them could over power this little number of wargs but with little confidence of coming out unscathed. His ada's wrath then will be tested yet again. Imagining his father's reaction, Aragorn suddenly lost balance and with a gasp he felt his body slip before he could register what was happening and with a painful thud he touched the ground.

--

"I did not!" he protested after the elf's sarcastic remark and got up on his feet. Looking around, he marked the pairs of yellow eyes in the distant. He muttered a dwarfish curse.

With a slight frown on his face, Legolas turned on his companion while in the process of hooking up an arrow on his bow. "Ranger and filthy man you are Aragorn, and the Valar knows how much I adore you, but don't tell me you will turn into a dwarf now after that incomprehensible remark?"

"Leave me be, you insufferable elf," muttered Aragorn, unsheathing his sword and making a stand before the wargs who were two strides away.

"Don't get a scratch, mellon nin," advised Legolas turning serious.

"Aye, ada would not like it," agreed the ranger.

"Neither will I," said the elf releasing his arrows consecutively in a sing song way.

Aragorn grinned at his friend and took his place behind him as they fought evil creatures once more.

----

Elrond tapped his foot with little patience as he waited on his balcony for two familiar faces to appear. He had successfully dealt with the twins' misbehavior, having them clean the stables for now. He was half glad that his sons would do anything to any extent just to help their youngest brother but at the same time half mad for having such a feat directed to one of his advisory. The twins truly know how to play their game well. His youngest son and the Mirkwood Prince were both gone from their chambers after checking his advisory. With raised eyebrows he knew they escaped him. But as the day started to pass with the sun already about to set, the Elf Lord started to worry. Never did a peaceful day passed with any of his sons and the prince return unharmed from one of their trips. Especially his youngest. With a sigh of frustration, he sat on the edge of his bed, reminding himself to run as fast as he could if his ears heard any shout from below.

After a moment, the frantic shouts came.

The Elf Lord tensed as he started to hear one of the twins hurried footsteps toward his room.

"Ada! Ada! Come quick! It's Estel and Legolas!" Elrohir's voice shouted.

_Oh Elbereth, not again! _The Elf Lord shot himself forward and out of the room passing by the disquiet twin.

---

Elladan's eyes were clouded with disbelief as he stared on his youngest brother.

"You can blame yourself for this, 'Dan," said the ranger.

"Aye, he would want that," agreed the Elf Prince beside the Dünadėin.

Both chuckled noticing the Elf Lord's arrival.

"Ada," said Aragorn grinning at his father.

Lord Elrond halted on his haste as he saw his son and the Prince on their feet. On his imagination he was expecting both dying on each other's arm. Shaking the thoughts away he noted the there weren't any blood covering their clothes.

"What happened?" he demanded at once not failing to see some dirt on their pants.

"Nothing in particular," said Aragorn, his smile broadening, "We were just hunting around,"

Legolas nodded his agreement and Lord Elrond knew the Prince would never lie.

"Elladan here was just blaming himself for our safe return," added the ranger knowingly.

Elladan rolled his eyes and turned to his father, "Indeed ada, surprisingly they managed to return unscathed!"

"That was what I'm about to say!" nodded Elrohir, his immense surprise clearly seen.

"Don't act too surprised though," said Aragorn with a little hint of warning, a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

Lord Elrond sighed in relief.

Suddenly it dawned to him that this was a new feeling.

----

Aragorn gladly walked to his bed with aching body. They did manage to survive without any damage but fighting off the wargs and trying to be unharmed as much as possible consumed too much of his energy that he could not deny the longing for his bed. When at last he was able to drop his body down the soft bed, he heaved a deep sigh and was nearly in the state of dreaming when he heard someone call his name.

"Estel,"

He shot Legolas a quick look, afraid his friend was about to confess a hidden injury somewhere because he himself could not believed they survived the way they did.

"Legolas?"

Reading his best friend's mind, Legolas smiled and sat down on the edge of the man's bed.

"Don't look so upset, Estel, I am unharmed."

The man's features eased and he dropped his head back on his pillow.

" Good…" He managed to mutter sleepily.

Legolas frowned and look at the man's feet.

"Are you sure you are unhurt too, mellon nin?" he asked quietly.

"Aye, despite my efforts I am," said Aragorn opening his eyes and giving his friend a quizzical look.

He sat up at once seeing the discomfort on the blue orbs.

"Did something happen, Legolas?" he inquired, much awake than he expected.

Legolas stared deeply at the grey ones and shook his head no.

"You are fine," he muttered unexpectedly, "I will be too,"

Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"Legolas-"

"If only our journey would always end up like this one," pointed the elf staring at the man, "then maybe I would appreciate it more... I never really enjoyed seeing you in pain mellon nin,"

Aragorn stared back at his friend, sudden understanding eating him.

"The same with me, Legolas, the same with me…"

There was a moment of silence where in the two friends gripped each others shoulders.

"Though I'm afraid," said the Elf after awhile, a sad smile appearing on his face, "that peace like this one shall never happen again with you around attracting trouble, Estel,"

The ranger shoved his friend out of the bed in protest.

"Away now Legolas! I shall never find peace with you around! You Nosy Elf! "

"Incurable man!"

Their laughter echoed through the night, both certain that however much trouble they would cost each other in the near future, regret will never be speak of.

-END-


End file.
